


Touch of a Lifetime

by WritingDoesntDiscriminate



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingDoesntDiscriminate/pseuds/WritingDoesntDiscriminate
Summary: Being a Meta Human was something you had gotten used to over the years. How will your best friend Damian act when he learns of your true power?





	Touch of a Lifetime

Hiding the fact that you were a meta-human had never been easy, especially when your power was based on the sense of touch. Whether it was simple brush while walking down the street or a full on touch from a friend, you instantly saw every good and bad thing that happened in a person’s life up to that point.

Sometimes it was a blessing. You were able to see what made your grandparents the perfect couple, and you were able to help people forget traumatic experiences from their past.

Sometimes it was curse. More often than not people hated the idea of you seeing into their pasts. Bullies were everywhere. It got so bad that you started wearing long pants and hoodies and walking with your hands in your pockets at all times just to keep from touching anyone.

You had done a pretty good job until you’d gotten in to Gotham Academy. There you met Damian Wayne, the prince of Gotham City and he changed your life. It turned out that he was a bit of a loner too since he thought everyone was beneath him, so you often found that you both sit in the far end of the cafeteria away from the rest of the kids in the school.

One day he sat down in front of you with his tray and said, “You seem like the least insufferable person at this school so I’ve decided to converse with you at lunch for the duration of the semester.”

You blinked slowly and a look of ‘what the hell’ forming across your face. “Uh, sure. I mean it’s a free country so sit wherever you want.” 

He nodded in agreement and started eating his lunch. The two of you spent the rest of the lunch in silence, much like every day for the rest of the week.

Over time the two of you became quite the pair. You were inseparable throughout your classes and you often hung out at each other’s homes. But you couldn’t help but think that Damian was hiding something. You didn’t blame him cause you haven’t exactly told him your own secret. You were honesty okay with that until one day over the summer.

It was the height of the summer and your air conditioner had decided to peter out. Since you hadn’t planned on going anywhere you were clad in shorts and one of the few tank tops you owned.

You were lazily sketching on your bed when you heard a knock at your window sill.

“Can I come in?” Damian said while his leg was already half way through.

“You do know that using the door is a totally okay thing for you to do right?"

“Tt. I would prefer to not interact with anyone other than you today.”

He flopped down on the bed next to you with a fairly heavy sigh. You sat in a comfortable silence until Damian started to sigh. Repeatedly. Every few minuets. You put your pencil down onto your sketchbook and look over your shoulder at him.

“Okay I’ll bite. What’s bothering you Bub?”

He shoots up off the bed and starts to pace.

“My mother made an appearance last night.”

You had heard a lot about Talia over the years, none of it had been good in any sense of the word.

“She wants…wanted me to come back home with her. I obviously refused, but the situation ended in an altercation between her and my father. I am slightly worried that this will not be the end to her crusade to get me back. Things could become….extreme to say the least.”

You sit up from the bed and move to stand in his way.

“You pace any more and there will be a track in my carpet. You and your dad are some great people. I’ve yet to meet a situation that the two of you couldn’t handle, especially if your brothers join in. You have nothing to be worried about.”

“Thank you, Y/N. You always seem to know what to say.”

He smiled and then did something unexpected, he hugged you. The moment his arms made contact with your skin it was like a bucket of ice water was dumped over your head.

You were instantly transported back to Damian’s past. You saw a toddler crying out for the loving touch of a mother, a small boy void of all emotion in the middle of training with a sword, and him in the Robin outfit having a horrible reaction to what looked like Scarecrow’s fear toxin.

You don’t know how long you had been in Damian’s past but when you came through you definitely weren’t standing anymore.

It took a few seconds but when you could focus you saw Damian kneeling in front of you a concerned look across his face.

“Y/N! Y/N! Are you okay? Talk to me please!”

You looked at him for a moment before flinging your arms around his neck as tears streamed down your face.

“Oh Dami, I am so sorry that you’ve had to live through all that. No one should have to do that. I want you to know that no matter what your mother has done that you are loved. By your father, by your brothers and Alfred and me. You don’t ever have to go to whatever that awful place was.”

Halfway through speaking Damian stiffened. He had never told you anything about the league or how his mother had treated him during training, but you seemed to know everything. He slowly unwound your arms from his neck and held you at arms length.

“Y/N, how do you know about the League?”

“League? What league?”

“The League of Assassins, it was where I was raised, in Nanda Parbat. The was the awful place you were mentioning?”

You paused for a second.

“I guess so? I don’t see super specifics, only snippets like I was watching a movie.”

He looked at you with confusion.

“What to you mean by ‘see’ Y/N?”

You look down at your hands and contemplate telling him the truth. You guess it’s inevitable since he just witnessed one of your episodes.

“I’m…um…I’m what’s known as an Empath. If I touch someone I can see their past and feel their emotions. Sometimes I can even take those memories away if they want. I usually keep it in   
check and try not to touch or tell people. Most of the time they think it’s an invasion of their privacy. You caught me off guard so when we hugged I was overwhelmed.”

He sat back on his heels and looked like he was contemplating the information you just unloaded onto him.

After a few minutes he looked you in the eye. “Why didn’t you tell me before now?”

“Being seen as a freak isn’t exactly something I enjoy, Damian, so I learned a long time ago that not telling people was best. It not like you been truthful either, Robin.”

“Tt. I guess you’re right. Although there is literally no one that knows I’m Robin except for my family.”

“I feel so honored then,” the sarcasm only slightly evident in your tone.

“Okay, okay. How about from here on out we agree to no more secrets between the two of us?”

He raised his hand with his pinky finger held out. You looked in his eyes and saw that he truly wanted to be honest with you, and deep down you felt that he probably needed someone to be honest with. After a few seconds you link your pinky with his.

“Sounds like a plan Bub.”


End file.
